Silence
by Lilas
Summary: Takes place during the EW-Movie version.... Hard to explain...


Disclaimer: I don't own them but the idea for Wing Zero is mine!!

Author's note: Wow!! I haven't written a GW fic in such a long time! Well, this fic was inspired after watching the Endless Waltz Movie version (which TOTALLY rocks)… It's an added scene… Well, tell me what you think, k?

********

Silence

By Lilas

Silence… That's all he felt, all he saw in his dark and joyless world… No matter which direction the boy ran to, the dark was there, swallowing him, trapping him within its grips… He stopped and closed his eyes, trying to rationalize, to figure out where he was and how he had ended up there. The last thing the youth could remember was his fight with his comrade and then the sad cry Zero gave out as it hit the water beneath them… After that, it was all a vague bundle of feelings and sensations.

_'Are you there?'_ the voice of a child asked from the oppressing darkness around him.

A light sparkled in the midst of the blackness and a young child wearing a blue and white armor appeared. On his back, angel wings spread out, feathers flying around him as the wings stretched out and folded behind him. He stopped, unsure whether to advance or not, unsure whether the man recognized him under the form he had appeared… Short, white hair waved in a non-existing wind and the child's hands pressed together in front of his chest as he continued his approach.

_'Do you remember me?'_ His soft voice floated in the air and reached the man. _'Do you recognize me, Heero?'_

The man narrowed his eyes and slowly walked towards the youth, his hand stretched out and trembling as he neared the youth… Finally his hand came into contact with the child's messy head and in a surge of memory, he suddenly recognized the boy in front of him as the child's hand gripped each other and his wings' feathers whirled around them in the wind of the darkness.

'Zero? Is… Is it you?' he found himself thinking, feeling that in that place, to speak was not allowed.

_'Hello Heero… I'm glad you recognize me…'_ the child smiled as his thoughts drifted into the man's mind.

'But… How? Why?'

_'You mission is not finished… You mustn't lose faith; you mustn't lose hope…'_ the child continued in an urging voice.

'I can't continue, Zero… I'm too tired.'

_'Tired?! I thought you were better than to give up! Do you not care about the people you are leaving behind? Get up! Wake up and finish what you started! Are you going to let her die?'_ the child screamed in his mind, his small hands gripping the man's tank top furiously.

'No… I don't want to, but there's nothing I can do. Nothing we can do,' he whispered softly.

_'Then I will do it myself!'_

'What? You can't! You can only do so much Zero, but you can't move by yourself.'

'I'm not going to let you ruin your future! Wake up and fight Heero! What will the others think of you? What would you father say of you if you gave up like a coward and allowed innocent people to die because you're too lazy to do shit?!'

The man did not answer him… He slowly lowered his head and allowed his hands to drop on his lap and he stared at them, thinking on how much blood the hands he was looking at had spilled, had coldly murdered… And now, in front of him, was the spirit of a child, of an angel that claimed to be a machine… his machine of death and destruction… And yet, he seemed so innocent, his green eyes glowing as his white hair waved with the breeze of his mind…

How could that child, that seemingly beautiful and flawless angel claim to be the machine of destruction Heero knew him to be? How could the world be so lost in itself that the Angel of Death looked just like the Angel of Peace? Or were they the same? Could the machine that brought mankind so much hate and destruction also bring them peace? Could he bring peace to the world about him?

He slowly raised his head as he heard beeping and as he opened his eyes, he found himself looking at the interior of his cockpit, the child gone, replaced by his screen and computer keyboards…

A beep and yellow light surrounded him in a flash…

"Zero, can you move?" he found himself asking, even though he knew the answer.

The lights of the cockpit illuminated one by one on their own and he could feel the machine moving by itself, knowing the child, the angel was speaking to him once more through the simple movements he could do on his own, without the help of the pilot…

"Sure. This will be your final fight…" he spoke again, knowing the child was smiling at his decision…

In a swift movement, he grabbed the accelerators and pushed them to full throttle as he felt the engines roar in the water and air bubble whirl around them… In a flash, they were up in the air and he knew that he had done the right thing… He knew that the small child that had brought so much misery and pain to others would now save them all in its final combat for peace…


End file.
